And Then There Was Harry
by Evangeline DeSoto
Summary: RATING FOR LATER The story is based, obviously, on And Then There Were None by Agatha Christie. (although you really don't need to read that 1st)But, also obviously, I added HP twists. Romance! Death! Secrets! And, of course, magic, gone horribly wrong...
1. The Letter

[disclaimer: man, having to write these all the time really ruins the story doesn't it? alright alright, i only own what i own and nothing else, i took some ideas from other fan fics and obviously from HP and ATTWN, but yeah if it's mine i own it if it's not you can if you want. actually you can take what i own too, i hereby grant my expressed permission. alright, that is gonna cover the whole story, no more disclaimers, i disclaimed everything now ok? now read the freakin story!!!!!!!!]  
  
(a/n: ok i'm not gonna do many of these either it just ruins it, but hey read and review the story see what you think of it, and please if you like it reccommend it with that little checkbox thingy in the review window...ok? i hope you like it and REVIEW...please and thank you)  
  
And Then There Was Harry...  
  
**CHAPTER I  
**  
_Dear Mister Potter,  
  
If you were unaware of so, June 15, 2008 marks the 10th anniversary of your graduation from Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On behalf of myself and the entire faculty, we would like to welcome you back to the school on this date for a reunion of your year. If you are attending this event we ask that you arrive by the Hogwarts express, leaving Platform 9 3/4 at noon.  
  
We hope to see you again on the 15th.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_  
  
Harry Potter had just woken up when Hedwig, his very old yet still able snowy owl, had flown into his apartment window with the letter.  
"Huh, that's a bit odd," he mumbled to the empty apartment. Harry was suspicious, as he had never heard of Hogwarts holding reunions for its students, however as Harry had been living on his own ever since graduation, he couldn't help wanting to go, regardless of possible danger.  
Harry and his two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, had kept in close touch for the first few years after Hogwarts. Lately, however, the letters had become more few and far between. It had been months since Harry had heard from either of them, and he was desperate to see them again, if for nothing more than to just catch up on the past 10 years.  
"I'm going," Harry said loudly, with a note of finality in his voice. "I am going to go to this reunion."  
With that, Harry flopped his tired self back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, all the while having happy thoughts of his reunion with all his friends.  
  
Ron looked up at the King's Cross Station clock. It read 11:00. Ron had wanted to be there extra early so he could be there to greet all his friends as they arrived, however he now wished that he had arrived there a bit later. The barrier had not yet been opened to the platform, and so Ron had absolutely nothing to do.  
Ron, about to fall asleep of boredom, decided that he should get up and walk around lest he sleep through the train leaving. He decided to take one more walk past the platform just to see if, by chance, it had opened. It had. Ron looked around quickly, and, not seeing any Muggles looking at him, slipped through the wall to the platform.  
  
"Did any of you notice that only a few people showed up for the reunion?" Hermione mentioned casually to Ron. "That seems a mite suspicious, don't you think?"  
"I dunno Mione, people have other things going. Heck, for all we know, the others could all be locked up in Azkaban, or dead, or something," Ron replied.  
"Right, Ronald, they are all--Harry!" Hermione had went to tell off Ron but stopped short at the sight of her other best friend.  
"Hullo Ron, hullo Hermione," Harry said as if no time had passed at all since the last time he saw the two.  
Just as Harry had sat down, Lavender Brown came into their compartment suddenly. "Did any of you guys notice how strange it is how few people actually showed? I think it's a bit odd, but Parvati has this crazy notion that the rest of them died or something-"at this point Ron's cheeks flushed slightly "-and she won't change her mind about it."  
"Well, I think it's suspicious too, Lavender, you're not the only one," Hermione replied calmly.  
"Oh, I know I'm not the only one, I've talked with Seamus and Ginny and--"  
"_Ginny_?" said Ron in shock. "_Ginny_ is here?"  
"Jesus, Ron, you're her brother and you didn't know?"  
"No, I didn't know, otherwise I wouldn't have said anything!"  
"Children, can we please just stay on subject?" Hermione cut in, exasperated.  
"Oh...er...what were we talking about again?" Ron said.  
"Dunno. Anyway, it's nearly noon, and last time I checked there were only ten here. That must be all, unless there's some very late people coming."  
Suddenly, the train's whistle blew, and the train was off.  
"Anywho, I'm going back to my compartment. See you later," Lavender said and left before anyone could reply.  
"Wait a tic," Harry said slowly. "Lavender said that Ginny's here...how come she's here if it's supposed to be a ten-year reunion?"  
"Oh my gosh..." Hermione said softly. "If not a ten-year reunion...then what are we here for?"


	2. So We Meet Again

(a/n: OMG something is wrong with my puter...i try to put spaces in my story but they don't show up, and it's SO FREAKIN ANNYOYING!! so, you just kinda hafta improvise where the empty lines should be...anyway i know the last chapter was a bit short, but they'll get longer...remember to review!!!!!!)  
  
**And Then There Was Harry...CHAPTER II**  
  
The Hogwarts Express was moving along, quickly and without hope of stopping.  
"We're all gonna die...we're all gonna die!" Ron squealed.  
"Ron, don't be ridiculous. I mean obviously, this isn't some ten- year reunion, but that doesn't mean we're all going to get murdered or something," Harry said firmly.  
"M-m-_murdered_? I wasn't even thinking that! I was thinking we were going to die of starvation! You're not helping at all," Ron squeaked. Harry sighed.  
"Some things don't ever change, do they?" Harry said, almost cheerfully despite the current situation.  
An awkward silence suddenly filled the compartment. Harry had never known a time when they could not talk about anything, and he felt uncomfortable. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice, Ron worrying way too much and Hermione with her nose in a book.  
"Some things really never change," Harry mumbled to himself. He pressed his face against the cold glass of the window, suddenly depressed. He'd rather be anywhere but here, even alone in his dark apartment with nothing to do. Harry had become so weak and tired, having minimal excitement and no happiness in his life, he thought he might go insane.  
"Harry...are you alright?" Harry faintly heard Hermione questioning his well-being. Harry smiled a bit, more because he knew someone still cared than to let her know he was still somewhat alright. "I guess I'm alright. It's just...it's just been so long, since I saw either of you. It's almost difficult."  
Hermione suddenly looked like she felt sorry for Harry. Harry didn't like it. He wished she'd stop looking at him with those big, sad eyes.  
Hermione came over, almost cautiously, and put her arms around Harry in a warm embrace. It only made Harry feel worse, however he returned the sign of affection.  
Hermione let go of him after what seemed like an hour, and Harry felt more dead inside than ever. "It's just, myself and Ron-" Hermione kicked Ron's foot as he was showing no sign of caring about Harry, even at the mention of his name-"well it's been tough for us too, everything that happened...but we should have made a better effort to see you."  
Truthfully, Harry hadn't made much of an effort to see them either, but his mind was on other things.  
"Us..._we_...what happened?"  
Hermione looked shocked. "You mean we didn't tell you?" Hermione paused for a moment, looking uncomfortable.  
"Tell me--tell me what?"  
"Harry, about five years ago, Ron and I started, you know, dating. I ended up moving in with him after a while, but things got horrible, it was like all hell broke loose, and I left."  
"And you can still manage to be in the same room with him?" Harry said, no longer caring about Ron's disinterest.  
"Well Harry, it was so long ago...it was awful for a while, but I-- I mean, _we_-" once again, Hermione had kicked Ron to get him to pay attention"-we can stand each other now, we're friends again."  
Harry didn't say a thing. Here he had only seen his two best friends just a few brief times over a course of ten years, most being in the first three, and they had been together--going out, dating, and they didn't even tell him. Harry felt empty and hurt.  
"If you can't forgive me...I'll understand, Harry," Hermione said softly. Once again Harry didn't say anything. It was like every negative emotion a person could have was spilling over. Harry turned away from Hermione and Ron and didn't say another word to either of them.

"Harry, Ron, we're-we're here," Hermione said, waking up the two men in the compartment. Harry simply got up and went out, still angry at the two of them.  
"What's wrong with _him_?" Ron said, dazed.  
"If you'd've been paying attention to your supposed best friend you might have found out," Hermione snapped, feeling bad for what happened.  
"Hermione! Hermione!" Hermione heard someone calling her name and looked over; it was Ginny.  
"Ginny, what were _you_ called here for?" Ron said rudely.  
"A reunion, what do you think?"  
"A _nine_ year reunion?"  
"So what? And why are _you_ here anyway?"  
"Supposedly for a ten year reunion, but obviously it's not that, is it?"  
Hermione pushed by. It wasn't nearly the first time the two had fought, but she was just so sick of it. Besides, she had to catch up to Harry.  
"Harry?" she said softly when she had found him. Harry snapped around.  
"What do you want?" he barked. "Are you going to tell me more stuff I don't know?"  
"Yes-well, not like you're thinking. I was going to say that honestly, I didn't mean to leave you out all this time, I was absolutely positive that I mentioned something about me and Ron more than once, until you said you didn't know...I'm so incredibly sorry that I hardly talked to you at all over ten years, but the truth is, I really missed you."  
Harry thought for a moment. Finally he decided that she was for real.  
"It's okay, Mione. I forgive you." A short awkward moment passed before Ginny came running up to Hermione.  
"Hermione, did you see--Harry, could you kindly go somewhere else for a moment?" Harry started walking up the path to the castle obediently.  
"Did you see Neville? He's like--"  
"Long, tan, and handsome?"  
"Well, I don't know about long, and surely not tan, but definitely handsome. Oh! There he is. Look at him..."  
Hermione turned her head slowly and tried to get a look at Neville without being too obvious. Ginny was right; he had become rather good- looking, though she didn't admit it to Ginny. Instead, she just shrugged.  
"Harry! You can come back now!" Ginny yelled. Harry had gotten pretty far on the path, but ran right back.  
"This has got to be a mistake!" Harry heard a cold, drawling voice. He knew in an instant that it was Draco Malfoy. He had hardly changed a bit, looks or personality-wise.  
"No, you really think so?" Ron said.  
"Watch it Weasley," Draco replied. "You're still just a dirt poor blood traitor."  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Obviously you haven't changed a bit," she said sharply.  
"Neither have you, you ugly little Mudblood," he drawled back.  
"You know what guys," Ginny said reasonably. "We're gonna be stuck here for a while, I'm guessing, and I'm thinking we should all at least try to get off each other's throats."  
"Be here a while? I don't know about _you_, but I passed my Apparition test. I'm leaving."  
Hermione looked angry. "I would think, after nearly _twenty years_, that you would all get it through your thick heads--_you can't Disapparate from Hogwarts!_"  
Meanwhile, Neville walked over, looking terrified, trying as usual to make himself invisible (though still not doing a great job.) He looked around at all of his old friends from school, and his eyes stopped on Ginny. '_Ten years has changed her a lot_,' he said in his mind.  
While it was true that her looks had changed a lot; she had gotten taller and curvier over the years, as well as prettier, she was still as recognizable as ever. Her shocking red hair identified herself as a Weasley immediately; her big brown eyes were still unlike any other. She still had that dusting of freckles across her nose. Though she wasn't incredibly gorgeous, Neville had to admit that he never really got over the baby crush he'd had on her since fourth year, when he took her to the Yule Ball. '_I can't believe I'm even thinking this,_' he thought.  
Suddenly, an unchanged Seamus speaking ripped him from his reverie.  
"You guys, something's up here. I'm saying we should take the next train back, before we all go missing or whatever."  
Generally they all agreed, until Neville spoke up.  
"You guys, what are the chances that there truly _is_ something wrong here?" All the others looked at him as though he were mad.  
"You know what, I agree," Ginny said. "I really would like to know what's going on here," though she didn't mean it. She really only wanted to stay because Neville was.  
"If Ginny's staying, then I am too," Hermione stated. "Whatever I imagine, I'm sure, will be much worse than the truth."  
Ginny looked curiously at Hermione, who again shrugged. "It's true," she muttered, so only Ginny could hear.

(a/n: ooh I know, it took me forever for that…I'm not going to write much here, just…**THANK YOU TAP DANCING SPIDERS, YOU MADE MY DAY!**)


	3. Room of Requirement

_(a/n: ok here we go...but ya'lls need to REVIEW!!! hmm maybe I shouldn't update again til i get reviews...well no, that would take forever, and I don't want to wait that long. so read and REVIEW flame if you want but just do SOMETHING so i know you're alive!!!! p.s. this chapter is a little boring, but after this, they get soooooo much better.)_

__

**And Then There Was Harry...Chapter III**   
  
"Alright, alright, we'll stay then," Lavender said. "But as soon as something strange happens, I'm out."

There was a general murmur of agreement, and the group traipsed up the long path toward the castle.

While they were walking, Harry looked around, reminiscing. If his old schoolmates hadn't looked so different, he was sure he'd think he was simply returning from a Hogsmeade trip. He again looked over the other nine surrounding him. Neville had grown out of his small schoolboy look and become more handsome; on the other hand, Cho (Harry had to laugh to himself) looked much older than she was, she had puffy dark circles under her eyes and a long line forming on her forehead. Draco was taller, but that was about all, though his hair was a bit longer. Hermione's hair was a good deal tamer than it had been, but generally hadn't changed. Ron was the tallest of everyone, towering above everyone, though that was just what could be expected. Lavender, along with Ginny, had gotten more womanlike but was still perfectly recognizable; Parvati, though, was only recognizable by her trendy clothes and dark hair; and Seamus was exactly the same, hadn't even grown an inch.Suddenly, in front of him somewhere (he couldn't see past Ron's towering figure) there was a loud booming noise. With a glance around, he found that it was just the huge front doors opening. '_God, it's been way too long,_' he thought to himself.The ten walked in. The castle hadn't changed a bit, although the torches weren't lit and there was no mad rush."_Lacarnum inflamare_!" Hermione chanted, and at once the whole place was once again lit by the flames on the walls. '_Leave it to Hermione to know the right spell for anything,_' he thought.  
"Are we certain that there's still gonna be food here?" Ron said, worried. "I mean...if it was left here, it could spoil, right?""Ron, we have _magic_, we don't need the house elves' leftovers for us to live. Honestly." Hermione said, exasperated.Harry found it obvious that, though Hermione said she was over it, there was still a part of her that was angry with him.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Where the hell are we going to sleep?" Draco said miserably. "It's not like we know the password for Slytherin house.""Who said we were choosing Slytherin?" Ginny said.Cho yawned. "Yeah, she's right. If we're choosing anything, it should be Ravenclaw.""CHO!" the other nine yelled.An awkward silence passed, in which Ron, Harry, and Hermione looked at each other nervously. Though it had been awhile, it would be impossible to forget fifth year, when they used the Room of Requirement."I know where we can go."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The ten former students walked past the tapestry, most of their faces screwed up in concentration, others looking as though this was a strange joke.Suddenly, after they had walked past it 3 times, a handsome set of wooden doors appeared.

Cautiously, Hermione stepped forward and pushed open the doors.

It was immediately obvious that they had all been thinking something different from the next person. Some beds looked rather uncomfortable, more like cots than beds, however some of them looked even more comfortable than the beds that the ten had used during their stays at Hogwarts. Nobody had to risk taking Draco's bed; it was easily king-sized, colored in silver and green, complete with curtains.Harry spotted his. It looked exactly like the four-poster bed he had slept in before graduating.  
One by one, they all figured out which bed was theirs and settled into it."Might I remind you, it's only just past five o'clock?" Seamus said, startling many, as he had hardly said a word the whole time they had been there."Yeah, but I'm beat," Ron said. "Maybe we should just fix ourselves something to eat and go to bed."  
"Whatever," Lavender said. "I really don't want to be here anyway."oOoOoOoOoOoOoGinny felt herself being shaken awake. She looked at her watch; it was only 5:30 AM. She rolled over and found herself being awoken by Neville. Confused, she followed him to wherever he was taking her to."Ginlikedyousinforyear," he sputtered out, immediately looking angry at himself. "I mean, _Ilikey'sinceorthyur_."Ginny stood there, trying to look patient, but was really getting irritated. "Spit it out, Neville."Neville took a very deep breath and let it out slowly. "Ginny. This is really, really hard to say," he started, very slowly, articulating every word in a monotonous way. He waited a few seconds before continuing."Remember when I took you to the Yule Ball. When I was in fourth year."  
Ginny nodded. "How could I have forgotten that?" she said, smiling.Neville continued slowly. "Well. Back then. I sort of had a little crush on you. And. Seeing you here. It made me realize. I still fancy you."Ginny was so surprised at him, especially since just yesterday she had been thinking alone the same lines. She was speechless, so she just smiled coyly and cautiously held Neville's hand. Neville walked back in and led Ginny into his bed. They laid down together and just snuggled close.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh my God. _Oh. My. God._"Ginny looked up into the shocked face of Lavender, only vaguely aware of why she was saying that. Neville popped his head up next, also looking a bit confused, then suddenly looked at Ginny and catapulted out of bed."Oh umm...er...""I think you're beyond explanation, Longbottom," Draco said, sounding especially irritated, even for him.Hermione looked at him with a disgusted look on her face. "Not that he needs to explain to _you_," she snapped.Draco simply stormed out."_Something's different about him..._" Parvati said in an unnecessarily quiet voice."Hermione, could you come here for a second?" Ginny said from across the room. Hermione walked over, limping slightly on her tired legs."You _are_ okay with me and Neville being together, right?""Why wouldn't I be?""I don't know, you just seemed to like him too.""I never said that.""Well, if you're sure you're okay with it...""I am. I think it's great. You two make the cutest couple," Hermione replied, not being serious; she had liked Neville too, but she didn't want to ruin it for Ginny._(a/n: i know that was a bit all over the place, but i wanted to get the points out without rambling. okay? the next chapters will hopefully not be so choppy. and they'll be better too. okay? okay.)_


End file.
